Ocean of Love
by Red Roses 09
Summary: Five years after the war, Hermione meets Narcissa on a ship during the cruise. A lot has changed, including Hermione being a vampire. They fall in love. Femslash, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude<strong>

It has been eight years since Voldemort and most of his followers died. A lot has changed since then. Narcissa filed for divorce against Lucius shortly after. Part of the reason was that Narcissa couldn't stand Lucius putting down muggleborns. True, Narcissa use to agree with him, but that was before a certain muggleborn saved her life, Hermione Granger. She wasn't as cold as she se to be. Draco didn't take the separation too well at first but grew used to it. After spending time with both his parents separately, Narcissa showed him that muggles deserved to be treated with kindness and dignity.

Hermione currently resided in the U.S. She decided to leave after a nasty breakup with Ron. When everyone found out, they were all disappointed. She couldn't handle the pressure of them pushing her to get back with him. Another reason was that she didn't like all the publicity. It made her uncomfortable and grew tired of everyone running up to her. She knew they had good intentions but it was too the point where she couldn't even leave her house. So, now here she is, living the muggle life. Maybe if she lived the muggle life, she would only have the problems of a muggle.

Not only that, but one night, she was walking home late after work, she was attacked. A vampire came up from behind her and bit her on her neck. It was so quick that she didn't have time to react. Then, as soon as it was done, it was over. She was left clutching her bleeding neck, looking around. 'What was the point of that?' She often asked herself. When she reached home, she came to find that her house had an intruder. It was quick, it was painless but she died. Thus, she is a vampire.

Surprisingly, she was coping very well. She learned to accept what she was. She was a bit different than your average vampire. She didn't feed on live humans that weren't willing. She drank out of blood bags mostly.

The brunette's personality has changed drastically as well. Maybe it was because of the war or her being a vampire but who knows. She was more quite and kept to herself until someone approached her. Rarely does she approach anyone.

The gorgeous Gryffindor had light brown hair with a hint of blond, fair skin, fit figure (muscular but not overly), dark brown eyes. Her body changed since the war. She was no longer a teenager but an adult.

* * *

><p>Hermione was consumed with people at her job urging her to take a vacation. Okay, they more demanded than requested. They told her that she worked too hard and that she needed a break. With much reluctance, she agreed. She decided to take a cruise for a week.<p>

She boarded on the ship and awaited the departure. She spent the first day walking around the ship. It was so huge that she still never saw everything. It had to be a record she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione was at the edge of the ship, looking down ahead at the ocean, watching the waves crash against each other.<p>

Hermione sensed something and looked around until her eyes fell on a familiar face. Hermione watched through the windows as the figure was inside walking. "Narcissa?" Hermione whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione rushed to the window as the figure disappeared. The brunette quickly walked to the door, opened it, and began seeking her. She rushed down the halls, looking everywhere. Finally, she found the woman walking up the grand staircase.

The former Gryffindor half jogged, half ran to the stairs but then stopped. Just what was she planning to do or say when she reached her? She watched as the woman walked down the hall.

Curiosity got the better of Hermione so she went up the stairs and followed the woman stealthily. The brunette wasn't even sure if it really was Narcissa or not but she _had_ to know.

She stopped when she saw the woman use her key to open a room door. The brunette's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. It didn't seem it would be Narcissa of she used a key. Why would she be here and didn't she despise muggles? A million and one thoughts raced around in the bookworm's mind.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. She scoffed at her stupid thoughts. She let out an unneeded breath and went back downstairs. She went to her luxury room and got out one of her favorite books, 'The Great Gatsby'.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the vampire heard a knock at the door. She set her book aside and answered it. She saw a beautiful redheaded woman that looked to be in her early thirties. Her hair was long; it reached a little past her shoulder blades. She had green eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder top, and jeans. She smiled and said hello.<p>

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a second before she answered, "Hello? May I help you?"

The woman's eyes lit up, "Yes, you certainly can!" She said in an excited voice before practically pushing her way in. Hermione stood there stunned for a second and closed the door behind her.

She turned to face the woman in astonishment. Who does that? Just walk into a stranger's room? Besides it being rude, it's also very dangerous. Hermione let out a breath, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The woman walked towards her, "I'm Sasha." She said, holding out her hand for Hermione to take. Hermione shook it and the redheaded woman continued, "I was told you could help me with something." Hermione shrugged, signaling for her to continue.

"I was told that you…" She paused, looking for the right words. Hermione stood there, putting her hands in her pockets, waiting. "liked to bite…humans"

Hermione's eyes rose in surprise. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Sasha sighed, "I suppose I will have to be blunt. You're a vampire."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione quickly walked to Sasha, "Who told you that?" She asked dangerously. Hermione felt threatened. Vampires weren't treated very kindly, not even in the wizarding world. Some would not hesitate to try and drive a stake through her heart.

Sasha took a step back, her instincts telling her she was on the other woman's bad side. "Someone on the ship. He was dressed in a black overcoat, black trousers and a hat."

Hermione shrugged in disbelief, "And he what? Just went up to you and told you about me?"

Sasha shook her head, "It's long story but he basically overheard me talking."

Hermione calmed down a little. She still had time to find this guy and confront him. "Again, I ask, what do you _want_?"

Sasha, smiled. Apparently she was no longer afraid. "I was hoping you would want a bite?" She asked, tilting her head to reveal her neck better.

Hermione laughed, "What? Why would you _want_ me to bite you?"

"You think that vampires are the only ones that get pleasure from it? Wrong. Humans get it too. When we get bit, we get high. It's an euphoric feeling…if done properly." She said, smiling.

Hermione took a step closer to her, cautiously, "And…you want me to bite you?" She asked, skeptically, looking into her eyes.

Sasha brought up her hands, "Why not?"

"I say this with such sincerity but, you have to be one of the stupidest people I've ever met." Hermione's mind flashed to Ron when she thought that.

"Why say that?" Sasha asked.

"Because," Hermione walked past Sasha and poured herself a glass of liquor. "You have no idea who I am or if I would in fact just suck you dry." She said, taking a sip.

"I'm willing to take that chance." She said. "It's not that much different than going to a crack house to buy drugs." She said.

"That's your argument?" Hermione chuckled and took another sip. "This may come a bit of a shock to you but I wouldn't recommend that either."

"Either you bite me or I will get another vampire to do it." She said, impatiently.

Hermione gawked, "You're giving _me_ an ultimatum? Let's try switching roles here. I'll be the vampire and you be the scared human." She said pointing. Hermione brought the glass up to her lips again, "Really, just when I think you can't get dumber, you prove me wrong."

"I never thought I would have to practically _beg_ a vampire to bite me." She said.

"And I'd never thought that a human would beg me to bite them." Hermione argued.

"So will you do it?" Sasha asked, hopeful.

Hermione thought about it. She figured it would be better if she were to bite this woman than another. At least this way, the woman would live. Hermione nodded, "Fine." Hermione set her glass down and Sasha walked over to her.

It clicked in Hermione's head why the redhead was wearing an off-the-shoulder top. Hermione brushed some hair out of the way so that her neck was clear, "You got dressed up and everything for this." She whispered, watching her pulse pump blood under the skin.

Hermione went in her hunter mode. Her eyes turned black, small black veins appeared around her eyes and her canines lengthened into sharp fangs.

The vampire punctured the soft skin easily and warm blood poured into her mouth and down Sasha's neck. Something inside Hermione snapped. This wasn't like her usual feeding. Her craving became more severe. She felt like someone who had been deserted at a desert for days and just got water. She had to have this, all of this.

The vampire felt the other woman screaming and trying to pull away but Hermione held onto her tighter, pulling her against her body. Feeling the other woman struggling against her, Hermione drank faster.

The woman's screams were growing quieter.

Hermione felt a sudden giant jerk from her collar as she was ripped away from the woman. Hermione tumbled down to the ground, confused. She saw the woman running away from her and out the door that she thought was closed.

"Wouldn't want to do anything you may regret, would you love?" She heard a voice behind her.

Hermione looked behind her to see a man who looked to be in his mid forties. He was short and from what Hermione could see, had thin, short hair. His skin was light and he wore a hat, trousers with a grey trench coat. He was currently sitting on top of a dresser, his demeanor completely calm.

Hermione slowly got up, never taking her eyes off him. The amount of blood on her lips was heavy, making it drip onto the clean white carpet. "What," Hermione didn't know how to start.

"You were ready to bleed that girl drier than the Atacama Desert." The man said. He got up and walked over to the table that held whiskey and poured a generous amount into a glass. He walked over to Hermione and handed it to her.

Hermione paused for a moment before taking it and drinking it quickly, wanting to squash the hunger fast. "How did you know?"

The man turned his head to the side, scoffed and smiled. "I have my ways Hermione."

The vampire didn't like that he knew her name and she didn't know his. On top of that, he was being evasive. It put her on edge and brought her guard up. She knew nothing about this man. Was he friend or foe? Considering he helped that woman she attacked, she guessed he was a good gut but it was better not to assume things. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Like I said. I have-" The man said.

"My ways." Hermione finished for him. He was really starting to annoy her. "What is your name?" She asked. If he didn't answer that, she would be pissed.

"Whistler." He said.

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched in doubt. "That's your last name?"

"No." He said.

"Your nickname?" She asked.

"No." He said again.

Was this guy enjoying toying with her? Hermione fought the urge to throw the man out. "Look, I really don't feel like playing 20 questions."

Whistler walked to her in what would seem like a threatening way but Hermione wasn't fazed. There was a reason why she was sorted into Gryffindor. "You don't need to know anything about me. I'm here for the well being of these humans."

"You're their protector?" Hermione asked.

Whistler shrugged, "Something like that. It is a bit more complicated than that."

Hermione took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She reached her limit with this one. She never was good with patience but she had been working on it. "Well it's been lovely talking to you…or in this case questioning you, but I need to see if that woman is alright." Hermione turned around and was about to walk out when Whistler stopped her.

"I'll do that. After all, I was her knight in shining armor. Besides, I can't imagine how her reaction will be when she sees you. I imagine she won't be too thrilled." He said, walking out. He closed the door behind him.

Hermione let out a big sigh and sat down before putting her head in her hands. To say that she was ashamed with herself was an understatement.

* * *

><p>It was around eight when Hermione decided to head out and get something to eat. Perhaps something that was stronger than the whiskey she had in her room…like corn whiskey.<p>

This trip was no longer fun. She just couldn't enjoy it knowing that she almost drained that human dry. Up until now, she was proud that she was able to control her bloodlust. But now? She felt like an alcoholic that fell off the wagon. Not that she would compare humans to alcohol out loud. All her progress went down the drain.

Hermione was worried about the people on board. Were they safe with her? Hermione decided that she would get off the next stop. She wouldn't risk any more lives.

The brunette walked down the halls and stairs. She thought better than to take the elevator. She would most likely have got stuck with a human. If her bloodlust spiked, there was nowhere the human could run. Not that the human would have a chance.

The vampire found the galley and looked around. Just as she hoped, there place wasn't crowded. It was late as it was. Still, there were a lot of people. Too many people for her comfort.

The brunette took a seat at a table and began reading down the menu. A waiter came by and asked if she was ready to order. She looked up and when their eyes met, the man's jaw dropped. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was still annoyed that people were in awe of her beauty. At first, she took it as a compliment but now it was just tiring. Plus, she felt that she didn't change that much so she was confused why some people were so affected by her. She suspected that maybe humans had intuition or sense that Hermione wasn't like others. She wasn't sure if vampires had thrall because that was what some humans acted like; that they were under her thrall.

Suddenly, Hermione wasn't very hungry. She had a rough time thinking about food when her mind was constantly on that woman. _'I told her it was too dangerous.'_ Hermione berated herself; telling herself that she should have known better and just refused the woman.

"Actually, I think I will just have corn whiskey." She said, setting the menu down.

The waiter swallowed and nodded and left, "Yes, Miss."

The brunette said to herself to be careful, not to get too drunk. Otherwise, her bloodlust may be worse than when she is sober.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and listened to the live band. They were playing classical music and Hermione smiled. It seemed to calm her down and help the bloodlust. The brunette was content to listen to the quite chatter in the room and the music play softly.

The waiter came by and gave her drink and said to call him if she wanted anything else. She smiled and thanked him. She was about to take a sip when she caught a familiar scent.

Hermione turned and saw Narcissa sitting at a table by herself. She was quietly talking to the waiter in what seemed like a hushed tone. Hermione turned back in her seat and took a sip of her drink. She completely forgot that she saw Narcissa. She had been a little distracted.

Once again, the vampire didn't know what to do. Should she acknowledge her? She felt that it would have been weird and awkward of she simply waved and smiled to her. They hardly knew each other. Also, the last time they saw each other; it was in a complicated situation. _This could be bad._

"Miss Granger?" Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of the familiar voice. Hermione looked to her left and saw Mrs. Malfoy standing beside her. "I thought that was you." Mrs. Malfoy gestured to the empty seat across from her, "Is this seat taken?"

Hermione subtly bit her lip. She instantly felt attracted to the older woman. Her voice was deep, in a sexy husky way. It practically dripped with sex. She also loved that the older woman was so sophisticated and proper. It was a turn-on for her, especially since the older woman was gorgeous. Older women. Mature. Proper.

Hermione stretched out her hand to the empty seat. "Please." Hermione knew that it probably wasn't a good idea but she couldn't help it. She knew that any other person would do the same thing if they saw her.

Hermione watched the blond woman move to the other side and sit down. Hermione took pleasure in scanning the older woman's body. She was thin, curvy and shapely in the perfect places. Hermione's appreciation was accidently voiced in a soft whisper, "Wow."

Narcissa looked up at Hermione and Hermione was able to fight her blush. She didn't mean to whisper that out loud. The brunette was trying to figure out of Narcissa heard her. She doubted it, that it was just good timing.

Hermione took notice in Narcissa's clothes. Hermione couldn't fight the smile on her face. She was dressed in muggle clothes. Oh how funny. She no longer thought it was funny when her eyes traveled down and met Narcissa's low cut shirt. Hermione swallowed hard and took another sip of her drink. _I'm going to need more corn whiskey._

* * *

><p><em><em>**The plot will thicken. I was going to have Narcissa and Hermione talk in this chapter but it would be a long chapter, making the other ones short. If that makes sense to you. lol**


End file.
